Confused
by Alice Cullen Is My Hero
Summary: Bella is thirteen when her parents are kidnapped. She is confused as to how or why someone would break through car glass. The Cullens come, can they help her, and what about Edward? Can he help her move on? R&R please! ExB. Updated randomly. Sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: in my story right now, Bella's only thirteen. Her family just got stolen by three mysterious people (can ya guess what _kind_ of people?) and the Cullen's pull up just a couple minutes later because Alice had a vision. I'm gonna pick it up here, and then just go on with my story. Please read and review. I get really happy when people review, so make me happy!

AshleY

As I was sitting on the hood of the car, a car pulled up. Six of the most beautiful people I had ever seen stepped out.

"hello." One of them said to me. He looked about 26 with blonde hair. He was very attractive.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm mostly just shocked."I explained. I hoped he wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you know where my mom and dad and sister are?" I was on the verge of tears, and I knew it, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't. Anyway, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme, Alice, her adopted daughter, Emmett, another adoptee, Rosalie, her niece/adopted daughter, and Edward, an adoptee also. Are other son and nephew of Esme, Jasper, is at our new house, waiting for us to come." He told me.

They are all so beautiful! I thought, but I don't know which is the prettiest, Rosalie, or Edward? Oh well, hopefully I'll have plenty of time to get to know them.

Finally, when I knew I was ok enough to talk, I said;

"Hi. My name's Bella, Isabella Swan." I was speaking mainly to Edward, though.

"Hello, Bella. Do you mind if I look you over? You don't have to worry though, because I'm a doctor." Carlisle told me.

"Sure, go ahead." He started to poke and prod at me, and I started to laugh, which, in effect caused everyone else to laugh.

"Okay, everything seems to be fine. Other than the initial shock, you're perfectly fine."

"Bella? Are you okay?"Edward asked me. I didn't know I was crying until he said that.

"no." I hiccupped. "What happened to my family?! I want my mom and sister and dad! Where are they?!" I screamed.

"Bella, I don't know, but I do know how you feel." He was trying to calm me down.

"NO!! No you don't! I. want. To. Go. Home." I spoke each word as there on little sentence with my face poker straight, tears pouring down my face and spoke deadly slow, hoping that I got my point across.

"Bella? Do you want to go home with us?" Alice asked me, clearly scared.

"I said no." was my only reply, before I broke down and slid down the car, crying my eyes out.



When I finally regained composure, I said,

"Take me home now."

"No." Rosalie said.

"Why not?"

"Because Bella, nobody's at your house, you go home, and you'll be living in an empty house no mommy or daddy to feed you, or hug you, or kiss you booboo's when you get hurt, you will be alone."

"Come on Bella, come home with us?" Edward asked.

"Fine whatever." After I said that, Emmet bounded forward, and hugged me, Alice gave me a peck on each cheek, rose hugged me too, Esme helped me up, and Edward walked me to the car.

"So, aren't you gonna ask me what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, but we were going to wait till we got to Chicago before we did."

"Oh. Okay."

I yawned then, and realized I had no idea what time it was.

"Hey Edward? What time is it?"

"Umm… 10:30, why?"

"I'm just really tired is all."

"Why don't you sit on my lap, seeing as how this car really wasn't built for 7 people."

"Uh sure."

"So, did you have any friends?"

"No, not really, at least not what you would call true friends, they would always talk about me behind my back and crap like that. And everyone kept asking me out, but I just told them no, especially Jacob black, he was probably my best friend, even though his dad and my dad were best friends." When I said Black, Edward got really still underneath me.

"Are you alright? I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, no reason.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, well my family usually sticks together, and we all get asked out a lot too."

After a few minutes I fell asleep in Edwards lap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so, I'm going to post this chapter to see if anyone will review. I hope they do, because I really like this story, but I'm not going to finish it if no one will review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything!!!!!! Except for a new house, but that's beside the point.

P.S. DO NOT READ THE TOP HALF IF YOU ALREADY HAVE. YOU CAN IF YOU WANT, BUT I ALREADY POSTED IT. I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER, SO I JUST ADDED ON TO THE OLD ONE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE TOP HALF.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I woke up, we were in Iowa.

"What -yawn- time is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"2:22 pm. Why?"

"Why not?" I think I confused them a little.

"Uhh… I don't know." Emmett said, obviously confused.

"yea. So, how much longer until we get there?" I asked.

"About two to three hours." Carlisle answered me.

"okay that's cool. So why do you drive so fast?"

"ha, well I guess we just like speed, it's kind of our obsession." Esme said apologetically.

"if you want Bella, I can slow down." Carlisle said from the front seat.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Your driving fast really doesn't bother me, so don't worry." I said.

"okay then. Most people would be too afraid to even get in the car with us when they see how fast we drive." Alice explained.

"okay." We drove in peaceful silence for a few minutes, but my stomach rumbled, and everyone turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Hungry much?" Rosalie asked rudely.

"Rude much? But yea, I am. Can we stop somewhere soon please?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Carlisle asked me.

"oh, umm, McDonalds, or Burger King would be nice."

A/n: I purposely made this chapter short. So review if you want the rest of it.

We pulled up to the burger king parking lot and Esme asked me what I wanted.

"Uh, I want a number 9 combo, with a large coke, a number 5 combo, and a number 7 combo." Everyone looked at me strangely, when I was done ordering.

"What? I'm hungry." I said indignantly.

"Okaaay. The human is hungry. Esme, I think you're going to need to start working on your cooking skills." Carlisle said, a little scared.

"Oh, don't worry about. I think I can handle a thirteen year old." Esme said smiling.

We got my food and left.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked.

"No, we ate while you were sleeping." Edward answered, but he smiled after, and I felt like I was missing some sort of private joke.

"Am I missing something? I asked, a little confused.

"No, well, yes, but we'll explain later. You should go back to sleep."Alice said.

We pulled up in front a Victorian style house, with beautiful windows, and doors.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"Thanks. I spent a lot of time on this house, trying to clean it up and re-paint it." Esme told me.

"You did a really good job on it."

"Let's go inside. Bella, we need to tell you something if you are going to be living with us." Carlisle told me.

A/N: I would have posted this chapter last night, but my sister needed on, so I had to get off, then she wouldn't let me back on. We went out to dinner after my mom and step-dad got home, then my mom got on, and I couldn't get on then either. My dad came and got at 8 so I could go skating and I got home at 11 but my mom told me to go to bed so I couldn't post this then either. I just now got up, checked my email and there were like 7 reviews. That made me so happy!!! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: chapter 3!

Disclaimer: don't own it. Sadly…

As we walked into the house, my breath stopped short. It was even more beautiful on the inside!

"Wow Esme, you did a really good job on this house."

"Thank you, Bella, dear." She replied.

"Bella, will you please sit down with us for a moment? There is something we need to tell you."

"okay." I was just a little suspicious about what they had to say.

"Bella. This is very important. Please focus." Edward said to me.

"Okay."

"Bella we are… vampires." Carlisle said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"HOW ARE YOU VAMPIRES????? I MEAN I THOUGHT THEY WERE MYTHICAL CREATURES THAT COULDN'T COME OUT IN THE DAY TIME????!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU GOING TO EAT ME???!!!!! OR – OR DRINK MY BLOOD?!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I think I might have passed out then, because it got dark and I fell.

Edward's point of view

"Well that sucked." I said.

"Yes, it did. We better go put her in your room Edward. Your black couch is in there, so she should be fine."

"Okay."

Bella's point of view.

I could just barely hear people, or vampires, whatever they are, talking.

I felt something soft and squishy under me, and then I smelt it, the best smell in the whole wide world. It smelled just like Edward. I woke up soon after that.

"mmm. I'm awake, vampires. I'm surprised you didn't suck out my blood with I was out of it."I said joking.

"Haha. Bella. You're so funny." Rosalie said.

"So are you guys really vampires?

"Yes Bella we are. And we also understand if you want to leave."

"Wait, leave, why would I leave? It's amazing here."

"Well, from your little performance in the other room, I just thought you would want to leave." Edward said.

"I'm not going to leave. But you are going to have to prove to me that you are vampires. Sun light?"

"Nope, doesn't hurt us, we sparkle."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Can't sleep."

"Diet?"

"Animals not humans."

Stake through the heart?"

"Dead, wouldn't do any good."

"Any evil witch crafty things?"

"no, not unless you think being able to read minds, see the future, and being able to feel other people's emotions as evil witch crafty things."

"Super human speed and strength?"

"Yup."

"Eating human food?"

"No, we are dead in every sense. We can't digest it."

"Oh. Ok."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"So. Now what?"

"Umm. I don't know."

"I know!!! Let's go shopping Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Okay. I guess we can go shopping." I said. I really don't like shopping, but I guess I can go anyways.

A/N: chapter 3! Review please! The next chapter will be shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I was grounded for FOREVER! I did NOT give up on this story! I AM SOOOO SORRY!

Bella's Point Of View

We were getting ready, well mainly _I _was getting ready for the shopping –shudders- trip.

"Edward, I _really_ don't want to go shopping." I told him.

"Sorry Bella, but you need new clothes." Edward said.

"Hey! What's wrong with the ones I have now?!" I asked, I little mad. I really liked this outfit.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just that you don't have a lot of clothes here, so that's why you need to go."

"Oh, ok." I sighed, defeated.

I was almost done when Alice came barging into my room.

"Are you done yet?!" she yelled at me.

"Almost. Gosh Alice, I'll be down in like two minutes! You should know this!" I yelled back. We really are like sisters in some ways.

"Ok ok. I was just kidding!" she said.

"Yea, well, you didn't need to give me a heart attack!"

"Ok I'm sorry. We will be down in the car when you're ready." She told me.

"Ok, I'll be down in a few."

I finished getting ready, when I noticed an envelope sticking out from one of the dresser drawers.

"I really shouldn't" I thought to myself.

I did anyways, and what I saw shocked me. It was a picture of me, and my mom and dad. We were in front of my grandma's house when I was 5.

"Edward, can you come here a second?"

"Yes?" he said right behind me.

"Umm, where did you get these pictures?"



"Oh, well, umm, we kind of went to your house and got some stuff of yours, like pictures and stuff with sentimental value…" Edward said, his voice slowly getting quieter.

"No, no. it's ok, I'm actually glad you guys did." And I was, I really was.

"Well, I uh, better go, that way Alice doesn't eat me." I said, joking.

"Ha-ha Bella, very funny."

"I know, wasn't it?"

"You had better be going now though." Edward said.

"But! I'm not done yet!" I yelled.

"Too bad, Alice is getting impatient, and you don't want an aggravated Alice." He said wisely.

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

10 minutes later

We were pulling up into the parking lot when my stomach growled.

"Alice! I'm hungry." I whined. I don't know why though, I don't normally whine.

"Stop whining Bella. I'll feed you in a minute." She said.

"Okay, okay. But can I have Chinese? I haven't had it in a while." I asked.

"Sure, whatever." She seemed a bit distracted.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Umm. Not really. There seems to be a pack of werewolves in the mall. We should probably go somewhere else." She said, a bit worried.

"Okay. Fine with me." Good, anything to get out of shopping. I thought to myself.

"Come on Bella, we'll stop somewhere so you can eat, I just don't think it's safe for us to be here." She explained.

"Cool. Can't wait, I'm starving!" All of a sudden, my stomach growled again.

15 minutes later…



We pulled up to a McDonalds, and went to the drive through.

"Okay, Alice. I want a number 3 combo, a number 4 combo, and a coke."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really."

"Okay." She ordered my food, and then we went to Hoquiam.

2 hours later

I had about 17 bags full of clothes and shoes and bags and jewelry, and belts.

"Aww. Crap! Not again. Are they following us or something?!" Alice said randomly.

"What? Who's following us?

"No one you need to worry about, but we better leave anyway."

"Fine." I was starting to like shopping, minus the whole trying on every article of clothing that would fit me, part.

We walked to the car and drove home. It feels weird saying that home is with 7 vampires.

A/N: OKAY! Chapter 4! Please review! I love reviews! Just please push the little purplish blue button. -


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, thanks everyone for reviewing, even those who are slightly mean. Just so you know, I don't blame people for not updating, it's just nice when people do. So I'm sorry if I like getting them. And I'm sorry if it's you off, but I don't care, and I'm not high maintenance, I am just a perpetually happy person unless you make me mad. Then I do this. That's just the way I am. If you don't like it, then I can't help you. And I can't exactly update if I'm grounded. It's not like I can get on when I'm _**GROUNDED**_, you know, I don't lie to my mom. Pretty much most of that was for meggie (). I'm sorry for those who were nice to me in their review, but that made me mad. Sorry for rambling so here's the chapter.

"Hey Alice…"

"Bella…"

"Where's the closest game store?"

"Just down the road, and it will work."

"Cool. So Emmett will love his present?"

"Yup. Oh, and we need to get a new video camera. He broke it last time we did something like this."

"Haha. I don't think I want to know, well, I do, but you can tell me it later. For now we need to get Guitar Hero 3."

10 minutes later in the game store….

"How can you not have it?!" Alice and I yelled.

"Listen ladies, we just sold our last game two minutes ago. We'll have some tomorrow, so come back then."

"Uh! Forget it. We'll just go somewhere else then."

We walked out then, forgetting to buy the play station 3 Alice had in her hands.

"Oops. Sorry ma'am. Guess I forgot about it. –awkward laugh- here's 1,000 dollars. You can keep the change."

"Well, then. Thank you." The sales clerk said a little flustered.

"Yea, no problem."

We went to the next game store, where luckily they had the game and 2 guitars.

After that, we went back home.



"Emmett! We got you something on our trip! Edward, come get Bella's bags and put them up please!" Alice called throughout the house.

A few seconds later Emmett came bounding down the stairs followed by a very unhappy Edward.

"Aw. Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

"Why do _I_ have to carry her bags? Why can't Emmett carry them?"

"Oh Edward. Stop your whining. I'll help you." I said.

"Thanks."

We went out to the car, and heard Emmett squeal with delight at his game.

"Looks like Emmett got his game." I muttered.

"Yea. It'll be fun playing it though."

"Haha. Yea, I guess." I said.

"Why are you so sad?" Edward asked me suddenly.

"Well, wouldn't you be sad if your parents had just been taken away from you?"

"Yes, I do suppose I would be rather upset too."

"Yes, you would be. Do you think we'll find them?"

"Bella, there is a chance that your parents are dead. Since it was vampires who took them, they probably wouldn't keep them alive for very long." He explained.

"But, I thought all of you drank from animals." I asked, confused.

"Bella, there are vampires in this world who are not nice, you're lucky to even be alive; I'm not really sure why they didn't take you too. But anyway, there are vampires who drink from humans. Many of the humans die and others say they are murdered, which is true, but they just go missing from your world and are never found. That is why you can't think that your family is still alive, because more than likely, they aren't. I'm not trying to be mean Bella, but it's the truth.

I was crying.

"Even though I didn't want to accept it, I knew that what you're saying is true. My family is dead, and I need to stop thinking about it. I need to get over it if I want to be able to accept you guys as my new family, and I can't go back to my grandma. She'll get suspicious when my mom and dad and sister aren't there. And, it's not like I won't stop loving them, or that I'm replacing them, I'm just trying to live… does that make sense Edward?" I asked.



"Yes Isabella, it does make sense. You're very insightful for a thirteen year old, you know."

"Yea, I know. My mom said that I act older than my age, like I was the mom in our house, and she was the kid. She was kind of loose brained, you know, not thinking through the plans she thought of, going along with every thought she had." I smiled a thoughtful smile, just remembering the things my mom would do.

"Bella, your mom sounds like she was a wonderful woman, but don't you think we should put your clothes up now?"

"Yea, I guess."

Two minutes later, we were up in my room hanging my clothes in the rather spacious closet.

"I'm surprised you got this Bella. It doesn't look like something you would wear." Edward said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's just such a low cut shirt, I didn't have you tagged as someone who would wear something like this."

"Well, you thought wrong. But it doesn't matter, half the stuff I only got because it made Alice happy." I explained.

"You didn't have to you know, you could have said no."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to be rude. After all, you did take a human into your house, so I thought I might as well do whatever Alice wanted."

"hmm." Was all he said, then he was hugging me.

"Whoa! Where'd _that_ come from?!" I was slightly shocked. Only Alice, Emmett, and Esme had hugged me.

"Oh, umm, I just thought you might need a hug…" he trailed off.

"Well, I don't mind." And we hugged again, only this time only a little longer.

"Come on, let's go watch Emmett play his game, and see how fast he can break it." He smiled, and started to laugh. He has such a pretty smile, it's so breathtakingly beautiful. Literally.

It turns out Emmett can only play 5 songs on easy. After that he got really mad and broke it. (A/N: can any see Emmett smashing a guitar on the ground?? I can!) it was 10 o'clock when he was done, and I was pass out tired. Edward had to carry me to bed I was so tired. He tucked me in, and then laid down beside me and hummed a beautiful lullaby.



A/N: well, that's that. The end of chapter 5. So sad. Well, please review and tell me what you think. I really like reviews, so - that's what I look like(ish) when I get them. Next chapter I'm going to skip a few years so Bella's older, and Edward and hers relationship develops. So… farewell for now. -


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: chapter 6. I told you that Bella was going to be older in this chapter, so she is. They had to move again, and can you guess where? Of course! Forks! So, here ya go.

Bella's Point of view!!

"Ugh! Emmett!" I yelled for the umpteenth time.

"yuuuus." He said.

"Did you take my new Prada shoes?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why do you want to know?" he said.

"Because! Edward is taking me on a date tonight, and I want to wear them!" I yelled.

Wow. I'm becoming liker Rose and Alice. I thought. Four years around them must be wearing off on me.

"Yea, yea, I took 'em. There in my room." He sounded like I had just punished him.

Ever since I was 16 (which was only a year ago, but still) Edward has been taking me out on dates almost every night of the week. I don't really mind, I mean, he is gorgeous, but the looks some of the girls are giving him at school really tick me off. I'm sure they do too for him, I mean, he can read their minds! That must be horrible for him. Having to listen to everything someone thinks. I would go crazy!

"Okay. Thank you Emmett."

"whatever." I don't see why Emmett is so surly these days. Maybe he just doesn't want to see his little sister hurt. But who knows?

"Something wrong Emmett?"I asked.

"nothing." He mumbled.

"Okay, whatever you say. Well, I have to get ready for my date. Bye."

"bye." And he sulked out of the room.

I was ready ten minutes later. I came down the stairs and I swore, if Edward could, he would have had a heart attack.

"You look stunning." He said as he took my hand.

"Why thank you sir. And you look quite dashing yourself."

"Your welcome and thank you."



"No problem. So where are we going on this fine evening?" I asked politely.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. But, I will tell you this, I found it one day while hunting."

"Oh. Will I like it?

"I sure hope you will. It's a special little place, and Alice said it will be sunny, so you'll get to see me sparkle and shine again."

"I love it when you shine." I mused.

"Okay, we better get going."

"Okay."

We got in his car and drove to a trail head. (A/N: haha. -) we got out and went away from the trail.

"Uh, Edward…. Why are we going _away_ from the trail? I mean, you of all people should know that I'm not very balanced." I was a bit worried.

"Well, then, you'll just have to ride on my back." He sounded happy about that.

"Ok. I like riding on your back. It's quite fun. I mean, what with the wind in your hair and the speed I mean."

I got on and in less than one minute we were in this beautiful little meadow that was perfectly circular in shape.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful! I love it!"

"There's more to it too. Come on, I'll show you."

He led me around the meadow and through the trees. Soon we were at our own little waterfall.

"Oh! That's why Alice made me put on a bathing suit. Now I understand."

"Yes. Do you want to go swimming now or later?" he asked.

"Oh, can we go now? I haven't been swimming in forever."

"Sure. Then, later you can eat."

We dove in the water after taking off our outer clothes.

"Its s-s-s-so c-c-cold!" I said. It was freezing! Ii hope I don't get sick later.

"Well, do you want to get out? We can go swimming somewhere else later if you want."

"Okay, that's fine. Let's go back to the meadow so we can get dried off and I can eat."



We were laying in the meadow side-by-side, holding hands.

"Bella. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I think now is the best time." Edward said suddenly, but sweetly.

"Okay. Go ahead, say what you need to say." I smiled encouragingly because he looked nervous.

"Isabella, I love you. Even though you were thirteen when we met, I've always felt something for you. When you were younger, it was more of a brotherly feeling, but as you've gotten older, its developed into love, not just family love, but real, true love." He said it so fast that I barely caught the words he was saying.

"Edward, I love you too. It's been the same way with me too. I always thought you were the best older brother, but that was then, now I think of you as my boyfriend, and I've even got a bit jealous of the other girls looking at you the way they do." I was cut off by his mouth on mine.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

A few days later we were lying on the couch watching _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Hmm. I'm tired. Take me to bed please Edward." I asked.

"Okay love." He said quietly.

"Edward, will you change me?" I asked.

"Let me think about it. Okay?"

"Really?! Oh thank you Edward! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, but I didn't say yes. I have to think about it." He corrected.

"Yea, but you love me enough to do it, right?" I asked, hoping that he would.

"Let me think about it tonight, and I'll answer you in the morning."

"Oh, alright. Good night Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

The next morning, when I woke up, I immediately pounced on Edward.

"So. What have you decided on? Will you change me?" I asked him.



"I will. But you have to be seventeen, and it has to be the end of the year. I'm not doing it in the middle of the year. Those are the conditions."

"The _only_ conditions? Nothing more? I just have to be 17, and finish the school year?"

"Yes. That's it." He confirmed.

"Cool. I can do that."

A/N: chapter 6. Hope you liked it. I would have posted the last chapter yesterday, but my computer was being stupid and the internet wasn't working. So, I'm sorry it was a bit late. I need you guys to vote on something. Should there be competition with Edward for Bella or should there be competition for Bella with Edward? Just vote in your review, and tell me what you want me to do. Thank you!

-Alice Cullen is My Hero-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay, soooo. Most people wanted to have Edward fight for Bella, and some people wanted Bella to fight for Edward. So this is what I'm going to do. I am going to have Edward fight for Bella now, and then later on in the story, I might have Bella fight for Edward. Okay, so now for Edward fighting for Bella!! WoOt wOoT!

We went to school the next day, and when we got there, there was a new car in the parking lot.

"Hey Alice, are there new kids here?" I asked.

"Yea, I think they're vampires though, I don't think anyone besides us could afford a car _that_ nice." She answered.

"Can you see how many there are?"

"I think there are two. But I'm not sure."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can become friends." I mused.

"No!" Edward growled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You are_ not _allowed to talk to them! At least not until we figure out who they are and their diet."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to Edward?!" I screamed.

"I am someone that knows what he's talking about! I can't lose you Bella! You mean too much to me! You will not go near them until I figure out what they want."

"What if I'm with you? Then can I talk to them? Or am I not even aloud within 20 miles of them?" I asked, slightly mad.

"Sure, why not. Let's put you in danger of other vampires with your flowery scent, and everything else tempting about you! Let's see how fast you can get killed!"

"I'll be fine! As long as your there I won't get hurt! Just make sure you tell them not to hurt me, I'll be fine!"

"Why do you even want to meet them in the first place?"

"I don't know! Just to meet new people, I guess. I don't know!"

"You know what, you can meet them. But I will be right behind you." He said threateningly.

"Good. Now, let's go meet the new vampires!" I said.



We walked up to them at lunch.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is Alice, Edward, and jasper. Alice and jasper are dating, and so are Edward and I. We have another brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie. Those two are a couple also." I explained.

There were two of them, a boy and a girl.

"Hey, I'm Josh, and this is my sister Krista." He said. Josh has bright red hair and freckles. He was kind of cute. Krista has short dark hair, a little like Alice's but different with a little bit of freckles. Josh was definitely taller than Krista even sitting down.

"Hey." Was all Krista said.

Edward immediately put his arms around me after I stopped talking. He must have heard something he didn't like.

"After school, would you like to go over to our house and meet the rest of our family?" Alice asked.

"Sure, let me just call my 'dad' and tell him." All the while he was talking he didn't keep his eyes off me.

"Okay, here are the directions to our house. See you later." Alice and I waved back, Krista smiled and Josh looked dazed.

When we got outside Edward started yelling.

"Bella! How could you! You were completely flirting with Josh! Don't you love me?" He sounded so heartbroken at the end of his speech, I had to hug him.

"Of course I love you Edward, and I wasn't flirting, I was just being nice! Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do, but I just love you so much, Bella. I can't stand it when guys look at you like that. You're lucky you didn't hear the thoughts going through his head." He growled at the end.

"He wants you Bella, he wants you bad. Your sent, your body, everything about you draws him to you. (Did I do that right? I'm not completely sure….) It's almost like how it is with me. The bloodlust he felt for you, is so much worse for him. In his head, all he wants to do to you is to drain you of your blood.

"But, he also wants you for himself. He wants you as bad as he wants your blood."

"Edward, do you really think I would leave you for him? I love you and only you! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Okay, let's just leave this subject alone. Let's go home, and I'll take you to our meadow." He said.

"Fine. Whatever."

When we got home I did my homework, and got ready for our trip to the meadow.



Edward carried me all the way there. I really like running with him, but the current situation we are in made it a bit uncomfortable.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about earlier. You know I didn't mean to flirt with Josh. And you know I love you and only you, right?" I said, scared that he would start yelling again.

"Yes Bella, I am sorry about earlier too. And I know you didn't mean to flirt with him, I'm just so worried that you are going to leave me for him. I mean, how can a creature as beautiful as you love someone as bad as me?

"Listen, there was a stage in my early days as a vampire, that I felt the need to kill all the evil people in the world. All the rapists, murderers, thieves, and every other horrible person in the world. I thought they all needed to die for what they had done. That was ten years of my 'life' that I wasted to kill innocent people, or innocent at that moment, who might have had a life outside of their horribleness, but I took that away from them. I don't want you to be taken away from me for the rest of eternity. I know it's selfish, but I can't, no, I won't, lose you."

"I told you! You don't have to worry about that! And I don't care if murdered those people, I just care about you, and only you. You know that Edward, and if you don't, then something is seriously wrong.

"Let's just go back to the house. We can figure things out there." I said, hoping to calm him down.

"Fine, but I don't want you near him when they come. I don't trust him." Edward said, almost to himself.

"Whatever Edward." Then I walked to the car and waited for him to unlock it.

We got home and I immediately took a shower. That way I could think about what Edward and I had argued about. Sure we've had arguments before but none like this. Edward was really worked up about this, and I can't see why. Does he really think I would leave him? I can't understand how he doesn't trust me. I have never done anything to lose it. Uh! I'm so confused!

When I was done in the shower, I heard the doorbell ring. I got dressed fast and ran/tripped down the stairs.

I met Edward at the bottom holding his arms out for me to fall into. We have this thing where I always fall at the bottom of the steps and he catches me.

"Hey Edward." I said, a little breathless.

A/N: okay, I know it's a cliffy, but oh well! My story, not yours. - Woo!! My country is in third place for my school's Olympics! Woo! Yea! Go Nigeria! Tomorrow is more games and tug-of-war! The best game yet! I'm soooo 'excited! All the countries are gonna be in the gym and yelling and cheering and stuff. It's gonna be amazing! So, the next chapter will be up in a couple days. Later guys!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: okay, chapter 8. My country got 3rd overall and I got a medal!! Yay! And my best friend named josh (Haha, same Josh in my story, but not a vamp. -) had to do 8 events and everybody else only had to do 5 or less. I felt sorry for him, and they didn't even win. But anyway, here's the chapter.

"Hello, love." Edward laughed in his velvety smooth voice.

"Are our 'guests' here yet?" I asked, hoping that they weren't. I don't want Edward to freak out again.

"Yes. They're in the dining room." Ah, the dining room. The least used room in the Cullen household.

"Well, shall I escort myself, or would you like to take me?" I giggled.

"I do believe I will escort you madam." He's so gentlemanly. It's no wonder I love him.

I giggled and made our way to the dining room arms linked.

"Well, look who we have here." josh really kind of scares me. I just now noticed the color of their eyes, a bright crimson red.

I whispered to Edward, "Edward, why are their eyes red?" I was just slightly scared.

Just then Carlisle spoke.

"I can tell by your eye color that you don't drink from animals like my family and I do."

"No, we do not. Josh stated, "We have tried to abstain from humans, but have found it too hard to do. It did not satisfy us enough, and we did not want to wipe the countryside out of animals." (Does that make sense?)

I gulped, scared that they would attack me now that I found out that they killed humans.

"Edward, I'm ready to go now. Could we maybe go to your room, please?" I asked. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Of course." He replied, quietly, sweetly. I noticed Jasper sent him a look. He was probably telling him I was about to be sick.

He picked me up and ran into his bathroom.

"I'm okay Edward. I'm okay. It just caught me off guard that there are vampires who don't drink from animals. I guess I'm just so used to being around you guys, and I haven't really seen any other vampires…" I trailed off, once I realized I was rambling.

"I understand Bella, I really do. Don't worry about it. I promise I won't let them hurt you. I promise." I had buried my head in his chest and he gently coaxed my head up.



"I know you won't, but I still, I worry. I don't want to die from someone other than you when you change me." I smiled a sad smile.

It was quite for a while. Both of us lost in our own train of thought.

"Bella," he whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking how I can't wait to marry you, and to become a vampire so I can spend the rest of eternity with you."

A/N: okay, I know it was that long, but I'm sorry. It's all I can think of for right now. Sorry. Please review. They make me happy! :)


	9. WRITERS BLOCK! NEED HELP!

Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I'm having writers block. If any of you have any idea of what should happen next, please tell me your ideas in a review, or pm me. I'll work on the chapter and hope that I get passed my writers block. So, just review, or pm me, really appreciate it!

Alice Cullen Is My Hero


	10. Review! PLEASE!

Okay, you know what? I would really like more reviews. This story has more than 2,000 hits, but only a few reviews. I mean, honestly, people say they love my story but, if people really do, then why do I only have 47 reviews? I've seen stories with like 700 reviews. Now, how do you think I feel, seeing that, and only having a measly 47? So, all I want is for people to review to my story. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't even care if its flames. And I know I'm being mean, by complaining and crap, but I don't care. Reviews let me know that I'm doing a good job, or if I need to improve something. So come on people! Review!

Thanks, or maybe no thanks. Alice Cullen Is My Hero


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was stuck. I couldn't figure out what should happen next, so I'm just winging it. Sorry if it sucks. Ashley

"Why must you always be thinking of me changing you? You know that bothers me, you being so eager for eternal darkness. Always fighting the monster that wants to drain the blood of the closest thing to you." He mumbled against my head.

"I'm always thinking of it because I can't wait to be by your side for the rest of eternity. I'm always thinking of it, because even though I will want to kill the closest thing to me, I'll have you in my head reminding me of the reason why I'm like this, because you loved me enough to do what I wanted you to do. Even though you think you're taking my soul away, you actually aren't. You're taking my heart and keeping it safe for me. Just because you stop my heart, doesn't mean that it doesn't flutter every time you speak my name, or touch me, or kiss me. You should know that I will always love you even in the world of 'eternal darkness'." I reassured him.

"Yea, ok, I guess." He didn't sound ok, but I let it go.

"Hey, do you want to go car shopping?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, I guess. Are we shopping for me, or you?" I asked skeptically.

"You, of course. You're almost 16. You're going to need a car to drive, and I saw a commercial for a new Volvo. I think you'll like it." He smiled at me.

"Yea, let's go."

We went to the nearest car dealership and a salesman came out.

"Ah, yes. Is there anything I can do for you today?"He asked.

"Yes. We are looking for the new Volvo C70. Do you have any here?" Edward asked politely.

"Oh. Sorry, no, we don't have those in stock. I'm so sorry." He didn't seem very sorry to me, but I might have been wrong.

"Ok. Do you know where the next dealership is?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, actually, it's just 10 minutes down the road." He said.

"Thank you, so much." Edward said. He seemed kind of mad for some reason.

When we were in the car I asked him,

"What's your problem Edward? Why did you get so mad when we were leaving?"



"I didn't like the thoughts that guy was having about you. I mean really, he was twice as old as you!" he exploded.

"Yes, well, it's not I would let him do anything. That's just nasty. I mean, honestly Edward. Do you really think that little of me?" I asked him.

"Of course not love. How could you ever think something like that?" he returned, stunned.

"Well, you thought I would run off with that old fat guy." I accused.

"No, not really, you just thought that I thought that."

"Okaaaay. That was slightly confusing, but oh well. Let's just drop this conversation. Shall we?"

We went to the next dealership, and luckily, they had one. I got a red one. (A/N: I don't know what color they come in, so, I just picked one that seems likely)

"Oh Edward! I love it! But where am I going to be able to drive with the roof down?" I was so excited.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to our private islands, and you can drive it there." Edward told me.

"You have private islands?!" I shrieked.

"yes." He chuckled, more than likely at my shocked expression.

"Well, let's go!" I yelled, completely forgetting that there are two vampires in the Cullen house, more than likely thirsting for my blood.

We went back to the Cullen's house to get ready for our 'vacation' in the islands. As I was picking out clothes from my second closet (the other is at Charlie's house), I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello Bella." Josh said quietly, leaning against my doorframe.

"Umm. Hi?" I replied, timid and slightly afraid.

"hello." Was all he said, again.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I questioned.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if Krista and I may come on this little 'vacation' you're going on."

"You know, I'm not sure. Edward and I are the only ones going, just so we could get away for a couple days, you know, away from over-sensitive ears. It gets annoying being barged in upon from our family." I was out of breath by the time I was done with my little speech, but I didn't really care.

"Oh, well, if that's the case, then forget about it." He replied haughtily.



"And while you are here, I might as well tell you this now. I am Edwards's girlfriend. Okay? I will never leave him, and even if I did, I would not go to some sleaze ball who hits on other guy's girlfriends. So there is not a snowballs chance in hell that I would ever be yours! So, you might as well just leave me alone now." He laughed when I was done. He laughed! The nerve of him!

"Why are you laughing?!" I yelled at him.

"Because pretty little Isabella, you don't know what my power is. I can have anything I want. And I mean anything. The thing I want right now though, won't come to me. I've been trying ever since I saw her, but she just won't come…" he trailed off.

"What? Do you mean me?" I asked.

"No, not you. Jessica Stanley." (A/N: OHHHHH!! Bet you didn't see that one!!)

"But, she would come running to you as soon as you say one word to her! And why, then, do you keep flirting with me?" I was confused. He wants Jessica, but he's flirting with me. Too confusing!

A/N: I wanted to stop here, because I can't think of what else to put right now, and I have too much on my mind to work on it, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry things are taking so long. Please don't give up on my story! And review please! God! I hate guys!!


	12. Thank You!

Aw! Thanks everyone!! And Josh is actually my best friend (only not a vampire obviously) and we like each other, but just won't date cause we don't want to screw up our friendship ya know? So, thanks for all the reviews! I feel so happy right now even if it is storming outside!! And for now, I don't hate guys. Josh and I were just in a fight at the time. I love them, but they can be idiots a bunch of the time, so yea. Oh, and sorry this isn't a chapter, just thought I'd tell you all how much I appreciate reviews! Sooooo… THANK YOU!!


End file.
